


cherry chapstick

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Photography, Praise Kink, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hanbin felt the urge coming on to be different from his usual self, a little escape





	cherry chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is un beta'd and written in under an hour sorry LMAO  
> anyways this is my new series where it's just gonna be hanbin being a slut lololol  
> anyways i hope u enjoy!

hanbin needed this. 

he’s been getting the urge for the past week and a half; skin tingling whenever he sees blackpink in their miniskirts and crop tops when they walk by, heart beating a little faster when a noona from goyang asks him which outfit looks better. he started frowning at the clothing he would normally love, which told him something needed to change, if not for a little bit.

hanbin took a deep breath, closing the door to his room behind him. he made sure to put a sock on the handle so yunhyeong and chanwoo wouldn’t bother him. he couldn’t contain his little smile, opening the closet and digging through to the back. here, he kept his stash. he ran his hands along the fabric, eventually picking out a cropped black knit sweater with two white stripes and a white pleated skirt. 

he gently laid them on the bed, walking over to his dresser, opening a drawer on the bottom left and pulling out a pastel pink o-ring choker and black over-the-knee socks with two white stripes along the cuff. he decided to forgo panties since they would probably be taken off anyways.

hanbin delicately put on the clothing and accessories, watching himself in the mirror. he went back to the closet, pulling out a small bag and opening it. inside was his make up he saved for special occasions. 

he picked his phone up off of the bed and strode to the full length mirror on his door. he sat down, applying cream colored eyeshadow to his inner eyelids, then light pink to the rest of the lid, sort of like a smokey eye. he put on some black eyeliner, lightly smudged. he applied mascara, making his eyelashes look long and pretty. hanbin decided to top it all off with dusty pink lipstick. 

hanbin felt pretty and feminine, just like he wanted. he shifted his weight, suddenly needing a little more. 

a few months ago, jiwon walked in on him indulging himself in his girly fascination. hanbin almost started crying, thinking that his hyung would be disgusted, that he would tell the others and he would be humiliated. that was _not_ what actually happened.

hanbin ended up getting fucked into his mattress, jiwon growling in his ear about how gorgeous he is, how he’s wanted this for such a long time. after they were done, they laid together and whispered about how they truly felt, too lazy to get up and clean themselves off. 

ever since then, they’ve been in a weird kind-of relationship. holding hands under the table in meetings with their managers, quick blowjobs in the bathroom at music shows, stealing kisses in the studio, fucking in hotel rooms overseas. they never really talked about what they were, so hanbin was a little scared to put a label on it.

however, there was only one thing on hanbin’s mind right now. jiwon’s dick. he wanted to get fucked, hard. he admired himself in the mirror a little longer, forming a plan in his mind. jiwon was in the studio with zico and mino, but hanbin was needy and wanted him as soon as possible.

he opened his camera app, striking a few poses and taking pictures in his mirror. one on his knees with his back arched, one taken from behind with him bending over slightly, and one of the choker on his neck with his lips in the frame. hanbin knew this would drive jiwon crazy, and he would get what he wants. he’s just a brat like that. 

hanbin smirked, opening kakaotalk and sending the pictures to jiwon.

_to: sweetie jiwon_  
_[9:58 pm] (3 images) good luck at work, daddy ♥_

hanbin sighed, reveling in the rush he felt. he was always sort of an exhibitionist, but he’d never done anything more than jiwon palming him under the table at dinner. he kind of hoped jiho and minho saw the pictures on jiwon’s screen.

his breath hitched at the thought, practically bolting to his night stand. he pulled out his honey flavored lube, hiking his skirt up. he drizzled the liquid onto his fingers, reaching behind him and pushing a slick finger in his entrance. his cock hardened at the sensation, rubbing against the material of his skirt.

hanbin gasped, moving it around inside of him. after he felt he was ready, he put another finger in. he mewled at the stretch, slight pain coursing through the lower half of his body. it felt good. scissoring his fingers, he thought about jiwon bending him over the deck in the studio, in front of jiho and minho. 

he whined, imagining the lust in the others’ eyes as they watched him get fucked until he cried. hanbin just wanted them to use him and wreck him. he let out a soft groan, almost missing the vibration of his phone next to him.

hanbin picked up his phone with shaky hands, feeling smug at what was on the screen.

_from: sweetie jiwon_  
_[10:05 pm] be there in 5_

he sighed happily, eyes fluttering shut as he continued to pump three fingers in and out of his hole. soon enough he heard knocking on the apartment door, and yunhyeong opening it and asking why jiwon was there.

_”weren’t you at the studio?”_  
_”need to talk to hanbin.”_  
_”jesus christ. just try and be quiet, chanwoo’s already scarred from last time.”_

hanbin could hear jiwon laugh and rush to his room. he quickly sat on his knees, making sure the bulge in his white skirt was noticeable. he toyed with his choker and looked up as jiwon entered the room. he giggled as the older practically ran over to the bed, stopping to take a look at his outfit. 

jiwon’s face slowly got more flushed as he scanned his eyes over hanbin’s figure. “god, you’re so pretty.” he reached a hand out, stroking it along his baby’s face. he ran his thumb against painted lips, parting them. “you did this all for me?”

hanbin nodded, a smile spreading on his face. “couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he took jiwon’s thumb into his mouth.

jiwon visibly shuddered, then sat in front of hanbin on the bed. the younger laid his legs out, poking his foot against jiwon’s crotch. jiwon smirked. “such a dirty little thing,” he leaned over hanbin, running his hands down his body.

hanbin moaned, arching into his touch. jiwon slipped a hand under his skirt, spreading his legs. he ran a finger down the length of hanbin’s cock, down his balls and perineum, and finally touched hanbin’s entrance. 

“fuck, you’re already so wet,” jiwon took a shaky breath. “just how long did this take you?”

hanbin pursed pink lips, thinking for a moment. “i think about 20 minutes?”

jiwon smiled, running a hand through hanbin’s hair. “you’re such a good boy, hanbin. so good for me.” hanbin preened, leaning into the touch. he let his eyes shut, reveling in the soft warmth.

jiwon’s hand shifted from hanbin’s hair to his chin, lifting it up so he can look into his eyes. “baby, what’s our safe word?”

hanbin swallowed, “passaro.” he bat his long eyelashes cutely, making jiwon giggle. 

“alright,” jiwon moved to take his track pants off and put his phone on a pillow, hanbin watching him intently. he was wearing tight black boxers underneath, showing that he was already hard. 

“did i do that?” hanbin pointed at jiwon’s crotch, widening his eyes to look more innocent. 

jiwon nodded, gripping himself through the fabric. “yes, kitten. you always turn me on so much, so good for me.” 

hanbin mewled quietly at the praise, moving his hand to palm himself through his skirt. jiwon quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “daddy,” hanbin whined. “wanna touch.” he angled his shoulder so the crop top slightly fell off. 

jiwon groaned. “i swear, you’re too much sometimes.” hanbin smirked, he knew exactly what he was doing. 

jiwon practically tore his boxers off, but left his t shirt on. he crawled back onto the bed, bracketing hanbin’s clothed calves with his own. jiwon leaned over him, pinning hanbin’s hands above his head. “keep them here,” he ordered, pulling his hands away slowly. hanbin nodded, keeping his hands still.

jiwon cupped hanbin’s cheek with one hand, the other running up under the fabric of his crop top. hanbin whimpered as jiwon pinched one of his nipples, rolling the bud between his fingers. he leaned in to kiss the younger man slowly, so gentle and innocent despite the situation.

hanbin sighed into the kiss, parting his lips slightly as an invitation for jiwon to deepen it. jiwon did so, sliding his tongue into his mouth. he slid his hands down hanbin’s waist, and onto his hips, thumbs dipping under his skirt. 

“baby boy,” jiwon murmured against hanbin’s lips, “you wanted them to see, didn’t you?”

hanbin nodded, blushing. “y-yes, i did.”

jiwon smirked, “you’re such a whore, you just want all of daddy’s friends to fuck you.”

hanbin let out a breathy moan. “please, daddy, w-want it.”

jiwon tilted his head, “but they’ve got to know you’re mine first.” he moved down to bite and suck at hanbin’s neck and collarbones, leaving dark splotches of red and purple in his wake. 

hanbin’s hands trembled from there they were sat against the bed. part of him wanted to grab his hyung by the hair and tell him to just fuck him already, but most of him wanted to lay there and be good for him, let jiwon take control. he moaned loudly when jiwon bit down particularly hard on the spot where his neck and shoulder met, surely leaving a mark that will last for days. “j-jiwon!”

jiwon froze, looking him in the eyes. “what did you call me?”

hanbin’s eyes widened. “daddy, i’m sorry.” he bit his lip. “didn’t mean to, j-just too excited.” 

jiwon’s grip tightened on hanbin’s hips. “it’s okay, kitten, you’re doing so good for me.” he sat back on his knees, watching hanbin’s chest rise and fall rapidly.

hanbin was a sight to behold in this moment. lipstick smudged from kissing, a collar of bruises around his neck, high flush on his cheeks. his cock so, so hard against his stomach, but still hidden under his skirt. all jiwon wanted to do was see him like this forever. 

so that’s what he did. 

jiwon reached for his phone on the bed, opening the camera app and snapping a few pictures of hanbin in this position. hanbin heard the click, opening his eyes to see the phone above him. “daddy…” hanbin whined, embarrassed. he almost gave in and covered his face, but jiwon never told him to put his arms down yet. 

jiwon grinned, running a hand down hanbin’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over full lips. hanbin mewled softly, parting his lips and letting his finger inside. jiwon cursed, taking another picture. “baby, you look so good. wanna show you off.” he quickly sent the pictures of hanbin to the people that he knew for sure wanted to fuck hanbin (jiho, minho, the rest of ikon).

hanbin watched jiwon focus on the screen, tongue lapping against the tip of his thumb. he made a noise around his finger, trying to get his attention. jiwon looked back down at him, putting his phone aside and pulling his thumb out of hanbin’s mouth. “now, let’s get started.”

he pushed hanbin’s thighs back against his chest, lifting the skirt up a little bit. jiwon aligned his cock with his entrance, pushing into him. 

“f-fuck…” jiwon groaned, eyes squeezing shut. hanbin whined loudly, the feeling of being so full making his brain go haywire. 

“daddy, daddy,” he couldn’t stop stammering jiwon’s name. jiwon stilled for a moment, relishing in the feeling of his lover so hot and tight around him. 

“your little cunt’s so wet for me.” jiwon praised, pulling out slightly and snapping his hips forward. hanbin let out a little hiccup of a moan, eyes falling shut. jiwon rocked his hips, slowly at first to let him get used to it. “so good, so patient.” then suddenly, he drove back into him, harder and faster.

“a-ah, daddy!” hanbin cried out, body trembling. he gripped the sheets tightly, head lolling to the side. “feels so…” he trailed off, little whimpers and moans replacing the words.

jiwon slowed down to a tortuous pace, making hanbin gasp and try to roll his hips down to meet his cock. he tried to speak again, but it came out garbled. jiwon smirked, “what was that?”

“f-feels so good! please, please, need more…” hanbin begged, making jiwon groan. jiwon tightened his grip on hanbin’s thighs, pounding back into him.

hanbin practically shouted. “right there! a-ah…” jiwon kept hitting his prostate dead-on over and over again, making his eyes tear up with pleasure. jiwon noticed this, stilling his hips reaching down to wipe his baby’s eyes.

“are you okay, hanbin? is this too much?” jiwon asked, concerned.

hanbin shook his head, smiling. “no, no, just feels amazing.” he giggled, blushing.

jiwon sighed in relief, then continued fucking into hanbin, more slow this time. “fuck,” he groaned as his finally got to that pace that felt good for him, starting to leak precum inside of hanbin.

hanbin let out tiny little moans, eyes falling shut as he grew more comfortable. “daddy, are you close?” he could tell all the signs. jiwon’s jaw clenching, body tensing, the slide becoming easier, his noises becoming more breathy.

jiwon nodded, rutting into him until he came with a low moan. he loomed over hanbin’s body, trying to catch his breath.

finally, he pulled out. he watched his cum leak out of hanbin’s used hole, feeling his dick twitch at the sight. hanbin laid his legs down on the bed, wincing at the pain. he reached down to palm himself through his skirt, stopping when jiwon’s eyes flitted to his hand.

“baby, let me do that for you.” jiwon ran his hands up hanbin’s thighs, gripping his member and stroking it quickly. hanbin’s hips bucked up, practically fucking jiwon’s hand. 

“daddy, daddy, i’m close, i’m close,” he babbled, legs shaking as he chased his own release. “please, can i-”

“come.” jiwon murmured.

hanbin whined loudly, cumming in jiwon’s hand. jiwon pulled his hand away, placing it in front of hanbin’s lips. hanbin lapped at his fingers, licking his cum off. jiwon felt himself getting turned on again at the sight of something so dirty. 

when he pulled his hand away, hanbin laid his head back down, body relaxed. jiwon smiled at him, carding his fingers through the younger’s hair. “bin,” he started, “did so good.”

hanbin grinned sleepily. “felt really good, hyung.” he tried sitting up but fell back onto the bed. “can you get my clothes off for me? everything hurts.” he complained, wiggling his legs.

jiwon laughed. “drama queen.”

hanbin pursed his lips. “you try getting fucked, dipshit.”

jiwon shook his head, pulling the clothes off of hanbin’s body quietly, smoothing his hands over the exposed planes of tanned skin. when he was done, he pulled his boxers back on. “want me to stay?”

hanbin nodded, “when _don’t_ i want to cuddle. seriously, hyung.” he went back to being his usual snappy self so quickly, it made jiwon giggle. 

he laid next to hanbin, opening his arms so hanbin could curl into his side. “hey, hanbin?”

hanbin was already passed out, soft snores leaving his kiss-bruised lips. jiwon smiled, a fond look in his eyes. he felt a vibration on the pillow next to him. he looked at his phone, checking all the texts sent to him.

_from: jiho hyung!_  
_[10:15 pm] duude that’s so hot_

_from: minoooo_  
_[10:18 pm] bro let me know when yall can come over_

the rest of the texts were mainly from donghyuk and jinhwan just asking when hanbin was free next. jiwon felt a dopey smile stretch across his face and he put his phone down, suddenly feeling tired. he yawned, looking down at the man sleeping on his chest. 

jiwon felt warmth in his heart, and he tightened his grip around the other, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @hanbinlix if u wanna follow and get fic updates :)


End file.
